The Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare
''The Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare ''is a seasonal transformation of The Haunted Mansion at Tokyo Disneyland, using characters and themes from the 1993 Touchstone Pictures stop-motion film, The Nightmare Before Christmas. This overlay was supposed to be for the WDW Mansion, but when the park decided not to use it, the idea was sent to the Tokyo park. For the similar overlay of the Mansion in Disneyland, see Haunted Mansion Holiday. The Attraction Upon visiting the mansion, guests first see that the facade has been completely redecorated, with jack-o-lanterns and candles. Jack's sleigh is on the roof. In the foyer, a grim rendition of Making Christmas plays while the Ghost Host begins to tell the story of what is happening at the mansion. A picture of Jack Skellington slowly changes into Jack dressed as "Sandy Claws". Doors open, letting guests into the famous octagonal portrait gallery. Large stained glass paintings line the walls, depicting innocent Christmas scenes. After the doors close shut, all goes dark with the horrendous sound of the paintings breaking in half. The room begins to stretch, the tension rises, and with a thunderclap, Jack's face appears in the cupola above, shouting, "Happy holidays!" A dreadful scream and the shattering of bones is heard, and the doors reopen. Guests are lead into the Loading Area, where they board their Doom Buggy to begin the tour. From above, Jack greets guests with Sally and the Vampire Teddy. Down another hallway, paintings of characters from Halloween Town watch guests' every move. In the library, Zero has created a spinning Christmas tree of books, wrapped in garlands. The staring busts remain. The Doom Buggies then float into the Music Room, where Sally sits, listening to the Vampire Teddy play for her rapidly on the piano. As guests glide upstairs, insects shiver in fear inside of cages, with tags reading, "To Oogie". Oogie's shadow can be seen dancing on the face of the moon and turning into a Christmas tree. Guests float past an Endless Hallway, with bone decor all around. Zero, Jack's dog floats inside, barking happily. In the Conservatory, a group of flowers has sprung to life and now forms the choir. A man tries to escape his Christmas-wrapped coffin, but the Vampire Teddy Bear sits atop, hammer and nails in hand. The hallway, which guests travel through backwards, has been redeocrated as well, with skulls and garlands. Doors on either side make strange noises, as though something on the other side were trying to get out. A monstrous man-eating wreath waits above the guests, reaching out to grab them. More of the comically vicious flowers seem to be sprouting from it. The possessed grandfather clock chimes 13 as the hands spin wildly backwards, and a note reads "To Leota: 13 Special Gifts for You! -Sandy Claws" In the Seance Room, Madame Leota recites the "13 Days of Christmas", her 13 Christmas gifts. Tarot cards showing all of her gifts float about the room, while the Vampire Teddy Bear rings bells maniacally. A zombified nutcracker imitates Leota chanting her incantations. The Happy Haunts finally begin to materialize in the ballroom. A cake sits on the table that bears resemblance to the spiral hill from Halloween town, but covered in snow. An immense, dead Christmas tree is in the middle of the room, with glowing skull and jack-o-lantern ornaments and ascending and desscending spider ornaments. Ghosts dance right through the tree while a ghost organist plays Kidnap the Sandy Claws as a waltz. In the Attic, all of Jack's presents have been stored. Ghastly, glowing presents lie about the room, jack-in-the-boxes popping up to scare passing guests. A snake, having eaten some presents, sits with Jack's Naughty and Nice list hanging out of its mouth. The Graveyard has been completely covered in snow and the spiral hill from Halloween Town sits in the middle of the graveyard, covered with snow and singing, glowing jack-o-lanterns. Jack Skellington greets guests at the gates, wishing them a Merry Christmas with Zero. A quintet of busts have been topped with singing jack-o-lanterns while the graveyard ghosts sing about their perfect Christmas. Ghosts ride around on bicycles with Jack's bonedeer. Giant ice angles with jack-o-lantern heads blow on their horns overhead. Guests finally enter the exit crypt, as the Vampire Teddy Bear plays his own little horn to say goodbye. The Ghost Host warns guests about followers, as Lock, Shock, and Barrel playfully peek out of presents. Guilded mirrors surround the next walls, and in those mirrors, Lock, Shock, or Barrel sit in your car. Sally can then be seen, waving to Jack as he leaves, crossing the face of the moon and wishing her a Merry Christmas. Guests then disembark their Doom Buggy, hearing the ghosts play a jazzy tune to give them something to remember after they leave. Category:Attractions